Hollow
by Blood Thirsty Angle
Summary: A peek into Stefan's life before he was a vampire, before he became part of the Romanian coven, and before he met Vladimir. Rated M for violence and future situations.
1. Taken

Yeah, I just kind of pulled this one from out of thin air. I always wanted to make a story on the Romanians' past, since it's not explored enough. This has nothing to do with Break the ice, just me having too much free time. I don't own Twilight and never will. If I did...welll...let's just be glad I don't. I may have messed up on the timeline of events, so if anyone knows the actual years, please share. I'm bad at math

**_Sometime around the year 498 B.C_**

"Stefan! Stefan! Where the fuck are you?"

A young boy with long, curly black hair looked up from the food he had caught, turning around to see his Mother storming over to him, anger written on her pale, dirty face. Stefan winced as she pulled him by the arm, back handing him across the face. "Who do you think you are?" She snarled, slapping him again. "You didn't collect the chicken's eggs like I told you to do!"

The thirtneen year old grimaced. "I'm sorry Mother," he said quietly. "I'll go do it now."

"Too late for that, I already did it. Look at the crops over there! They haven't even been weeded yet!" His Mother screamed, shoving Stefan to the ground and giving him a kick. "Just wait till your Father hears about this!"

Stefan paled at that thought. His Mother continued to round on him, giving him a swift kick in the ribs. "You're pathetic! Your older brothers were better than this! Now look at them, they're already leaders in our tribe!"

_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Stefan picked himself up, grabbing a stick and heading over to the wheat crops. The day was dreadfully wet and he was shivering under the thin material he called a cloak. Why was it that he had to work outside while his Mother and sister worked inside?

"Stop slouching and work!" His Mother screamed again, slapping his head and returning back into their hut. Stefan did not say a word. He never did.

_Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface_

Stefan hacked at a weed that was in the ground, watching it fall to the ground, dead. He wondered if it hurt the plant, being cut into pieces. He knew that it hurt for humans. He had been cut practically everyday. He felt the impact of the kick in his ribs giving out a dull ache and the fire on his cheeks burning, yet he carried on. After all, he didn't want to face his Father. He was ten times worse than his Mother.

Things had always been this way. Ever since he could remember, his family had hated him. Was it because they did not want another child? Was it because he brought them nothing but grief? He did not know what it was, but it didn't matter. It was not like he could feel them anymore.

_Don't know what you're expecting of me_

He remembered when he was smaller, the beatings had been more frequent. His Father would come home, beat him while his Mother, and sometimes his brothers and sister would watch, smiles on their faces. After their Father was done, their Mother would hand him a rag and tell him to wash his pathetic, ugly face. He always did as he was told, limping and crawling to the river in the middle of the night, where who knows what would be out.

He used to sit and cry about it, before the feelings had dried out. Now, whenever they would hit him, he would silently endure it. Praying it would be over soon and he could rest. It hurt, but he couldn't feel it anymore. His parents were begining to understand this and it angered them. Sometimes the beating would go on for hours on end.

When they weren't beating him, they would always be yelling at him. Always telling him how perfect his older brothers were, how they never were a nuisance and how they never were a disapointment.

_Put under the preassure, of walking in your shoes_

It didn't matter though, no matter what he did, they would never love him. There was no room in their hearts for that. This was a fact he accepted with little dignity and little feeling. He sighed and realized he was now done with the weeding. The sun was peaking out from the clouds, begining to set in the sky. His Fathe would be back soon. It was best to get inside.

He shut the door to the hut, his Mother glaring at him from her spot on their mat. "Here," she said irritably. "Make yourself useful and cut this potato."

"Yes ma'm," he said and he quickly grabbed it from her and took a knife from the pile, peeling away at the peel. His sister, Katrina, looked at him with a smug look, relishing in the fact that their parents never laid a hand on her. She was too beautiful for that. The peeling was quiet, or, it was, until their Father walked in. He sauntered over to his wife, giving her a kiss and patting Katrina on the head. He turned to Stefan with unfathomable eyes. "I see the crops were not weeded good enough," he growled.

Stefan blanched. Here it comes. "I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I'll work on it more tomorrow."

He had expected the slap, falling backwards and hitting his head on the wall. His Father glared hatefully at him. "You worthless piece of shit!" He growled. "You can't even do anything right!"

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow, every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Stefan did not say anything. He never did. His Fathe walked over, grabbing him and taking him outside. He grabbed the pole and shoved Stefan down, the blows falling down on Stefan's back. He could hear the blood pouring down over his skin and into his mouth, dripping down his chin. His Father kicked his jaw and brought the pole down on his head, rendering Stefan unconcious.

"A mistake. You're just a mistake," he could hear his Father mutter. "But don't worry, I'll take care of you soon enough.

* * *

For the next few nights, the beatings had ceased. His Father would come home and not say anything to him. Neither would his Mother or Katrina. He could however, hear his parents talk about him while they were sleeping. He didn't know what they were talking about, but he had a pretty good idea that something was going to happen soon.

_Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

It wasn't until one night, when Stefan was sitting and helping with the mending that his Father came home with a delighted smile on his face. In his hands, he was carrying a large piece of meat that would last them for weeks. His Mother smiled and Katrina clapped her hands in glee. His Mother cocked her head at her husband. "Darling, how on earth did you get this?"

Father grinned. "I bargained for it. It was a pretty good deal, but it came with a price," He turned towards the open door. "You can come in now, boys!"

_I've become so numb_

Two men walked into the hut, their black cloaks blending into the darkness of the night. His Mother instinctivley wrapped and arm around Katrina. "Husband, what is this?" She hissed.

Father turned to her. "Don't worry, they won't harm Katrina."

The first man looked at his Father. "Where is the reward you're supposed to give us?"

His Father walked over and pulled Stefan by the arm. "Here he is. Keep him if you want."

_I can't feel you there_

The second man took Stefan, his dark eyes scrutinizing over him. "Hmm," he mused. "Strong body, pale skin, gentle eyes, dark, curly black hair, he'll do." He turned to his Father and shook his hand. "It was nice doing buisness with you sir."

"Same to you,"

_Become so tired, so much more aware_

Stefan struggled as they began to pull him away. He glared at them, kicking one of them in the shins and running to his Father. "Father! Father! Please don't let them take me! Please!" He clutched his Father's legs, begging and pleading. His Father just kicked him away and the first man grabbed him, flipping him over his shoulder as if he weighed nothing. "FATHER! MOTHER!" He cried out, watching as their faces got farther and farther away as the men walked to their wagon.

They didn't do anything though, they just had pleased looks on their faces. Stefan felt many burried emotions well up: fear, sadness, but most of all, anger. He hated them. Why were they doing this? Why?

The man put him in the wagon, chaining him to the side and shoving a cloak on his lap. The men hopped on their ride and began to move along; Stefan just sitting there and watching as his home became smaller and smaller until it was just a tiny dot before disapearing completly. He let out an angry groan and hissed under his breath. The man sitting in front of him glared down at him, daring him to speak. Stefan just glared back.

He didn't think things could get any worse than this. He was dead wrong.

**Well, review! The song was Faint by Linking Park. I don't own that either**


	2. Caged

Thanks for reviewing! This is going to be probably a pretty sad fic for Stefan. His life is just going to keep getting worse. Vladimir will appear somewhere soon, probably in two or three chapters. Well, I don't own Twilight and never will. Please tell me what you think by reviewing!

Warnings: People being tortured, Stefan losing his innocnence (not in that way!)

_From a forest of thorns, you can see the broken sky_

Stefan sat up against the wall, knees drawn to his chest and his arms crossed over them. He rested his chin on his arms, looking at the ground with a dead, yet grumpy look on his face. He did not say anything and if someone did not know him, they would probably think he was dead. He could probably pull off being dead, he was losing a lot of weight in the time he had been in this dark room.

He listened to the sounds of the other children, hearing their sniffling and crying. He never made a sound and had made it clear to the others that he was not someone to mess around with. Just the other day, he faught with a younger boy over a piece of bread; their captors didn't give them enough, so it was every man for himself. The food they were given could barely be called food. They were given scraps from them, often times crumbs of bread, rotting fruits and vegetables, and the ocassional piece of meat if you were lucky.

Stefan blinked, looking at the lines he drew in the dirt. He had been here for sixty one days. His birthday had past, he knew this by a crack in the wall that was big enough to see sunlight through. He was now fourteen, but he didn't look fourteen. He looked like he was twelve.

_In this steel castle, is the stench of ice cold blood_

Stefan gave the child that was next to him an irritated glare. The child had been crying for hours, just because their captors had taken her finger. She rocked back and forth on the ground, clutching the dirty clothed stub to her chest and whimpering. Stefan shook his head. "Shut up," he hissed in an annoyed tone. "Crying isn't going to bring your finger back."

She didn't say anything, but she continued to cry. Stefan inhaled some air and nearly vomited. The stench was getting worse in the room. Dead, decaying bodies lined all over the place. Some, you couldn't even tell if they were dead or not. Every night, their captors would come in and take one of the kids. The only thing they all knew, was that if you were taken, you never came back the same way.

Often times, a child would return with a missing finger, toe, ear, and one time even a hand. Some were worse. One boy had left and came back with boils on his skin, looking all pussy and infected. The boy had cried for hours, begging and pleading for someone to take the pain away. He had died within the hour, due to one of the boils popping and puss streaming everywhere.

_The reigning kings, have the hardest hearts of all_

Stefan wrinkled his nose as a mouse scurried by. He grabbed it before it could get any farther and brought the squirming thing to his lips. He was so hungry, he could feel it eating his insides and it hurt. He didn't want to feel hurt anymore. He bit down into the mouse, bile rising in his throat, but he pushed it down and tore a chunk off the mouse, swallowing it and nearly choking.

The mouse squeled out before it died from blood loss. Stefan did not care, he tore the skin off, ripped the fur and put the skin in his mouth, painfully chewing it. If he had been back at his home, the thought of eating a live mouse would have been disgusting. It sounded absolutly repulsive. But he had been a child then and that innocence was gone.

_They kill and take our souls, and soon they will take mine too_

Stefan dropped the dead mouse and looked at the locked door in front of him. He knew he was never going to get out of here. He would die here. The rats would eat at his skin with the insects and then all would be left were his bones. Eventually, even they would turn into ash and no one would remember him. After all, no one wanted him. No one ever would.

Everyone went silent when the door opened and one of the men walked in. He looked directly at Stefan and pulled him by the arm. Stefan willingly complied, seeing as their was no point in trying to fight. He would die either way. He followed the man up the stairs, into a large room with lots of tools and blood stained rags. He felt bile rush into his throat and he let it out, seeing dead body parts scattered around and even a few bodies.

The man shook his head at him and slapped him, causing him to fall into his own vomit. It smelled horribly and he almost vomited again until a man he had never seen before grabbed him and put him on a small operating table. The man wore blood stained clothes, but looked like he didn't care what his appearence was. He lifted Stefan's clothes off, looking at his body up and down.

"Remarkable," the man breathed. "This boy..he's beautiful! I..I can't do anything to mark him! Just look at him!"

_You're all mine until you die here_

The other man looked at Stefan too. "He is," he frowned and went over to Stefan, pulling the chord in his hair and watching as black, dirty curls cascaded around his shoulders. The other man removed Stefan's arms from covering his manhood. Stefan felt very nerveous. No one had ever looked at him like this.

The first man frowned, still shaking his head. "I won't do anything to him."

"The boss will be mad if you don't."

The man shook his head again. "This one is special. He's just the thing we need in our little group. He could pull it off as a girl, just look at his hair!" he said excitedly. "Just picture it, the diva with a secret!"

The second man frowned, but then slowly nodded, a smile forming on his face. "I like it and I think the boss will too. I believe he's been wanting something like this. It's just perfect!"

_You will be my loyal prisoner_

The first man handed Stefan back his rag and Stefan put it on quickly. The second man took him by the arm and led him into a different room, where a bunch of other children were. His eyes widened at what he saw. The first thing he saw, were a pair of two siblings sharing the same body, a couple of kids had animal parts sewn onto them, and few were tied up; looking as if they were going to eat someone.

_ You will see that you won't escape me_

Stefan fell to the floor, feeling nausea settle in.

_Now we wait for the end_

Just what exactly was going on here?

**Poor Stefan :( things are not looking up for him. The song was Steel cage Princess by Hatsune Miku, with some editing by me. I don't own that. Review please!**


	3. Circus

Yup, chapter three is up now. I can now confirm that Vladimir will appear in the next chapter. This one is sort of the preface of how Stefan got into the Romanian coven and what he was doing up until that point. I don't own Twilight.

Warnings: Rape, attempt at suicide

_We never hoped for this life that a cruel god gave to us_

"Father, Father, let's go over here!" A small boy called out, tugging his Father along with him. The man just smiled and followed the boy to where he was going, not saying a word. Stefan watched them as they arrived closer to his cage, staring at him as if he were some rare species.

"Father, what's this one supposed to be?" The child asked. His Father cocked his head, looking at Stefan.

"Well son, I think this is a girl."

"Obviously. But she looks so..normal."

"She supposed to be normal," both males turned around to see a man with dirty blond hair and dark eyes, holding a whip in his hands. Stefan flinched when he came over, feeling nothing but dread. "This girl here has a secret. Only men are allowed to see what it is though." He said, winking towards the man, who immediatly stiffened.

"Darn it," the boy scowled, obviously not knowing what the man meant. He looked back at Stefan. "She's really pretty though."

_Why do you watch me with those eyes?_

Stefan just stared at the boy, who was begining to frown at the dead look in Stefan's eyes. He turned to the man. "Sir, why does she look so sad?"

"Sad?" The man replied, his grip on the whip tightning ever so slightly. "She's not sad, she's happy! Can't you tell?"

Stefan took that as his cue and smiled at the boy, who didn't know a fake smile when he saw it. The boy's father pulled the boy's arm and began to walk away, heading over to another section of the hut. The man glared at Stefan and motioned someone over. The person handed the man a vile and walked away, knowing full well what that vile would do. Stefan felt panic settle in him, but he did not show it.

The man grabbed Stefan's arm and stetched it out, uncaping the contents and pouring it on Stefan's pale arm. Stefan bit back a scream as the chemical burned his skin, a rotting smell filling the room. When the contents had cleared, he could see the burnt, dead skin on his arm and blood trickling down it. The man shoved his arm away, sneering at him. "If you do that again, I'll put water on it. Do you want to be blind too?"

_What a rotten face_

Stefan shook his head, clutching his arm to his chest and curling into the corner. The man walked away after that, watching some other deformed children run around entertaining people. When he was out of sight, the two headed twins, Aurelius and Antonetta, came over to him, pressing their faces against his bar. Stefan had hid his face in his arms, trying to not cry. He didn't want to get hurt again.

_It's painful, It's so very painful_

Aurelius gave him a sad look, the left half of his own face was rotting away just like Stefan's arm. He reached in, taking some of Stefan's curly hair and bringing it to his lips, trying to comfort him in his own way.

_How can it not be so?_

Aurelius closed his eyes, knowing full well that there was nothing he could really do for Stefan. They were all in constant pain.

_That's what he said, but still we continue this circus_

They unlocked Stefan's cage, helping him out and leading him to the next hut through a flap in the door where lots of men were standing there, looking at Stefan with hungry eyes. The man with the whip was there, smiling at the children. Antonetta smiled sweetly at the men, giving them all a little wave. She stood on Stefan's right, using her arm to indicate him.

_We are having fun, we're having fun_

The man with the whip cleared his throats. "Good evening men, tonight, I have something to treat you all with," he began in a loud voice. "See the girl here? She could be yours for an hour if you pay the right price." He motioned at Stefan. "But be warned, she has a secret and only one of you tonight will get to know it. Now, let's get bidding."

"I offer five shillings!"

"I offer fifteen shillings!"

_We're having fun, at the circus_

"I offer fifty shiilings!" One man called out. Everyone went silent after that. The man with the whip smiled at him.

"Fifty shillings going once..going twice...SOLD!"

The man stepped forward, looking at Stefan with a hungry look. The man with the whip took ahold of Stefan's shoulders, smiling at the man. "Now good sir, you can decide if you have her," his hands went down to Stefan's hips. "Or you can watch me."

_Rotting apples, rotting apple eyes have weatherd skins_

The man shook his head. "No, I want to have her!" The man with the whip nodded and shoved Stefan towards him, leading them into another room with a mattress.

"Have a good time," the man with the whip said and he disappeard. Stefan felt the man shove him down onto the mattress, ripping at his clothes and then gasping in surprise when he realized that Stefan was not a girl.

"Dear me," the man whispered. "This was definatly worth it. I'm going to give you such a good time." He stroked Stefan lovingly, in an odd way. His greasy beard made Stefan want to vomit. He continued to touch Stefan, the boy begining to shut down his emotions. The man could do whatever he wanted to him, but he would not feel it.

The man entered Stefan swiftly. It hurt, oh gods it hurt. It made him want to scream in protest, but he had learned to keep those feelings down a long time ago. Protesting would not save him, nothing would. Besides, some would call him a whore with the way his body reacted. His erection stood tall and proud as the man fondled him, his thrusts getting deeper and harder.

It was always men who did this though, women were not allowed to, though Stefan had no idea as to why. Not that he cared though, he wouldn't want a woman doing this to him anyway. The man let out an even harder thrust, releasing his seed into Stefan. He continued to twist and rub Stefan's erection until Stefan came as well, though he didn't say anything. The man pulled out and put himself back in his pants. He grinned at Stefan. "That was fun, I hope I can have you again sometime in the future."

_I want to die, I want to die_

Stefan was put back in his cage, his head leaning against the cold bars and he tried to think of something to take his mind off the pain. He could not think of anything though, there was nothing. He did spot something sharp next to him, and he picked it up. He brought the tip to his throat, his hands and head shaking as an idea came across his mind.

_Won't someone please, get me out of this place?_

He had seen other children do it, he had seen them cut there wrists and bleed out or stab an object through their throats. He could do it, he knew he could. It would only take a few seconds, a few agonizing seconds of pain, and then he would be cold, he could find peace.

As he sat there, holding it to his throat, he froze. He couldn't do it. Why couldn't he do it? Why was some god letting him suffer? What did he do wrong? Maybe, it would have been better if he were not born.

_It is impossible for anyone to say and feel_

He dropped the object, shoving it out of his cage. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't do it. He did not know why, but he felt like it would be wrong for him to do so. Either that, or he was destined to die here. He looked through out the hut looking at the others. Outside, he could see the two kids who'd had their leg muscles stretched to impossible lengths and were freakishly tall

_The body is distorted to bend to that twisted figure_

He knew they were hurting, but they didn't say anything. They just stood in each other's arms, dancing and dancing to entertain people.

_To crawl on the illuminated street with paper lanterns_

He turned away and looked at Remus, the cannibol, on the floor with that twisted, hungry grin on his face. He had been a normal child, until they started feeding him raw things

_This child has to cower alone_

The twins had returned to their cage, Aurelius trying to comfort Antonetta. Stefan knew that she only pretended to have fun so she wouldn't have rotting apples thrown in her face, like her brother. She did it for his sake as well. None of them said anything, but the message was clear. They were all going to die here. There was no future for them.

** Poor Stefan! The whole thing about this circus is a true story! In Japan, children were kidnapped and used for experiments and later on, freak shows. Kids were sewn together, had animal parts sewn on them and forced into cannibolism. All this would happen in these tents, and if kids disobeyed or fought back, acid would be thrown in their faces. Even kids were raped for the amusement of the people. It's really sad. The song was called Dark woods circus by Vocaloid**


	4. Gods

Well, I'm going to tell you guys that I was tempted to take this down, but I decided not to! I will see this out to the end. Thanks to those of you that reviewed. I feel so bad for Stefan, I'm going to hug him. (Gives Stefan a long hug) He probably hates me for all the shit I'm putting him through, but don't worry, it'll just keep getting worse for him ^-^ Yeah, he's probably glaring at me right now. I'm a mean authoress. Well, I don't own Twilight. Review!

Warnings: Hungry, evil vampires

_Ever on and on I continue circling_

Stefan flinched as mud splashed on his new wound from the rotting apple, the puss covering his entire upper right arm. He was very afraid now, the wound was spreading, and it hurt. He didn't think he could move his arm. It hurt too much. The other children carried on, one child's face was covered with infection to the point where he was wheezing. Stefan knew he would not last for much longer.

His suspicians were confirmed when the boy fell over, blood oozing from his face and his body slumped down. Lifeless. Like they all were. Stefan sighed and took a scrap of black cloth, tying it around his eyes. He didn't want to look anymore. He wished he were blind. Maybe then the pain could go away. Yet, the fifteen year old knew that would never happen. He had been with these people for over a year. He was almost sixteen but he felt like he was older.

_With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony_

He slouched in his cage, not caring as to where the evil men were taking them. He had overheard that they were going to see some very important people who wanted to see their show. The children were forced to be excited, but a few of them had a sinking feeling that this would be their last show. Stefan hoped this feeling was true. If they could all finally die, things would get better.

He could hear Antonetta talking quietly to Aurelius, saying things Stefan could not hear. He assumed they were talking about the important people they were going to see. He thought he had overheard that the important people were gods, but he could not be sure. Gods could not exsist, could they? If they did, wouldn't he and the others be out of their misery by now? He shook his head, not really caring anymore

_Till slowly I forget and my heart starts vanishing_

They stopped at the gates, waiting for two men in black cloaks to open the doors. They complied and the troup followed them inside. Stefan could feel the light start vanishing after a while, and then feeling it reappear. He wished he were able to see what was going on, but he didn't want to take off the blindfold. The troup stopped after a few minutes, just standing there. All Stefan could hear was the ring master speaking.

"My dear lords," he said in that cold, smooth voice of his. "I am honored by the fact that you have allowed me to present my lates creations. I am so ever grateful-"

"Just get on with it," a raspy voice said. Stefan identified it as a female's. "We're getting bored. Why did you take so long?"

The ringmaster cleared his throat, sounding almost nerveous. "Well, sometimes the children take a long time. We had a few that died on the way."

"Yes, we know. We could smell their rotting skin from four miles away," another raspy voice spoke-a male one this time. "You should have cleaned it up. Or let us finish the child off."

Ringmaster spoke again. "Well..let's get on with the act," He said and Stefan felt that someone was staring at him, but he didn't want to see who it was. He heard the twins start doing some act; the ancient ones grunting and saying things of approval.

_And suddenly I see that I can't break free_

Stefan heard music begin to play and one of the kids, a girl, began to sing. He knew she was cracking because of the way she sang. She was slowly dying and he knew that she wouldn't last much longer either. She finished her song; the ancient ones clapping in approval. He heard their disgusted sounds when Remus began eating something.

_I'm slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity_

He heard their laughter when one of the kids fell over, rotting apples flying everywhere and landing on the child. He recognized that the child was always having the substance thrown on her face. He tried to ignore her cries of agony as she slowly left this world. The twins had to remove her body from the ground, that was their job after all, to clear away the dead ones.

_With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony_

"What's that girl in the cage do?" A stronger, yet feathery voice spoke up. Stefan didn't know who had said it, nor did he care. He heard Ringmaster begin to speak again.

"She is our diva who holds a secret. Only certain people know what it is.

"You will tell us or we will finish you off."

Ringmaster cleared his throat. "She's actually a boy, one of our oldest members."

The voice spoke again. "Make him remove that mask, I want to see his face."

_To tell me who I am, who I was_

Stefan felt his blood run cold when his cage was opened and hands reached in, pulling off the mask that held his eyes. He was astounded by what he saw. The room was entirely made out of marbel and had intricate designs all over. What impressed him the most were eleven induviduals sitting on black thrones, the head boards each with their own design. On the thrones were five females and six males, all of them posed with power. The way they sat, it almost made them look like gods. Stefan felt very scared of them.

The one who had spoke removed himself from his throne, walking gracefully over to Stefan and pearing in through the bars, his red eyes gleaming. Stefan scotted back, watching the blond male as he stared at him. He reached in, stroking Stefan's face and contemplating. He then stood up and walked back to his friends, holding out his arms.

_Uncertainty enveloping my mind_

"My friends," the blond began smoothly. "Is this circus entertaining? Dorin, what do you think?"

A man with black hair looked at the deformed children, a indifferent expression on his face. "They're entertaining, but I don't see the need to see them act for us again."

The blond nodded and turned to a girl with long, pale blond hair that almost looked silver. "Lucia, what do you think?"

The blond girl nodded slowly, antcipating her final judgement. "I agree with Dorin. I think we should get rid of them."

The children began to squirm, all of them looking fearful. Even Ringmaster for once was looking pale. What were these 'gods' deciding? Stefan leaned forward, pressing his face against the bars. The blond looked at him again, his eyes narrowing. He turned back to his friends. "Cezar," he asked. "What is your opinion?"

A man with unruly light brown hair looked at the twins, licking his lips. "I didn't really care for their performance, but I wouldn't mind going for some food right now. I'm pretty hungry."

The blond nodded and then turned to a young lady with rich, flowing ebony dark brown hair. She looked at the children with a smile. "I liked the performance. If I could, can I keep the two headed ones? They look ADORABLE!"

The blond rolled his eyes and turned to the woman in the center. She looked older than the others, more regal. And to Stefan, the most beautiful. Her blond hair was the same as the man's, but longer and glossier. Her eyes were cold though, as if she did not care what happened to the children. The blond bowed his head to her. "And you, Mother?"

_Till I can't break free_

The woman looked at the children. "I see no need to keep them. I find them bothersome, plus, they smell repulsive."

The blond nodded and turned back to the dark haired girl. "Sorry Anica, but it looks like you can't keep the two headed ones."

"Such a shame," she sighed, looking disapointed at the thought. "I don't see why I can't keep them to my own amusement. I would keep them hidden away." The blond rolled his eyes, nodding a little. He turned to Ringmaster with a cruel grin.

"Ringmaster, we were delighted to have you join us today, but," he paused, glancing at the others who were now crouching out of their thrones. "I'm afraid we can't let you leave. Well, alive that is," he stopped again and turned to the girl. "Oh Anica, you can have those kids you wanted. I suppose there is no harm in keeping them."

"Oh goody!"

Before Stefan could even blink, the blond sunk his teeth into Ringmaster's neck. The man screamed as the blood drained from his face and he was shoved to the ground, dead. Stefan curled into the corner of his cage, waiting for one of them to come in and do what they were doing. He saw the twins in the corner, looking on in horror as the others were killed.

The light brown haired man, Cezar, grabbed Remus by the throat, sinking his sharp teeth in and slowly draining him too. He tossed the cannibol to the ground and moved on to a little red haired girl who was crying. He wasted no time in killing her too. Stefan closed his eyes, waiting for a creature to come and grab him. He winced at the sound of his cage being removed and the bars breaking on to the floor.

He opened his eyes, meeting the red eyes of the blond and then passing out.

**Review! Hahaha the one who hurt Stefan is finally dead. Serves him right.**


	5. Vladimir

Heyas I'm back. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this! I own nothing, except for minor characters

Warnings: Naked people

_Maybe it's a dream; maybe nothing else is real_

Stefan opened his eyes, feeling groggy from the place where the man hit him. What had happened? Oh wait, the strange people had killed and taken captives last night. Why was he still alive? He did not know and it scared him. Sitting up, Stefan looked out a window, seeing morning sunlight. He winced. He had not seen sunlight in a long time. When was the last time he had gone outside? All throughout the journey it had rained. Sunlight now seemed so foreign.

The doors opened and Stefan froze. He felt eyes on him, but he did not look to see who it was. He already knew. The person moved closer to him, putting a cold hand on his shoulder. "I see your awake," the voice said.

Stefan nodded, not saying anything. The person moved his hand to Stefan's chin, tilting his face up. Stefan was taken aback by how beautiful this man was. His golden hair looked almost white and his facial features were sharp, but not too sharp, if there was such a thing. His eyes were cold though, unfeeling. "What is your name?" he asked Stefan.

Stefan felt as though he could not speak. He had not done so in a long time. "S..St...Stefan," he eventually said, finding that his own name sounded funny. The blond man nodded and walked over to something, pulling random things out of a chest. Stefan looked down and noticed that someone had taken his clothes and bandaged his arms. He blushed when he noticed he was naked.

The man handed him something and he put it on, feeling glad that the man had not looked at him. He looked up at the blond haired man with a curious look. "What's your name?" He said in a soft, almost whispery voice.

The man straightned his collar, looking at Stefan with emotionless eyes. "My name is Vladimir, but you can call me Master, Lord, or Lord Vladimir," he said in a buisness like tone. He ran a hand through his hair. "I saved your life from those people and my fellow clanmates. You can repay me by serving me, is that clear?"

Stefan did not know what to say, but nodded. Vladimir sat down and looked at him, his eyes holding a slightly curious look to him. "How long have you been with those people?" He asked.

Stefan looked at his lap. "Since I was twelve."

"How old are you now?"

Stefan did not look up. "Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen in seven days."

Vladimir nodded. "How did you come to be in that...group?"

Stefan sighed, feeling memories cross his mind. "I lived on a farm with my family. They hated me, so they sold me and the group took me away. I stayed in a dark room with many children for sixty one days until they took me out and put me in their circus. They...they..."

"They what?"

Stefan clenched the bed blanket. "Every show we did, they would bid me for the most money. The one with the highest bid was allowed to have me or watch the Ringmaster rape me. If I or any of the other children did not do what we were told or were not acting our parts, he or someone else would put rotting apples on us."

"Rotting apples?"

Stefan nodded. "It's this weird substance and it burns the skin and smells horrible. Some kids had it poured on their faces or surgical wounds. I knew one girl who was blind because they poured water on it, causing it to burst and shoot up into her eyes. She would not stop screaming," he shivered, but continued on. "I've been in that hell hole for a year."

_But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel_

Vladimir grunted, but made no sign of sympathy. Stefan felt glad about that, feeling relieved that the man hadn't hugged him and told him how sorry he was. It would not mean anything to Vladimir because he had not been there. It was quite simple. Stefan looked up at Vladimir when he felt the man get up and move closer towards him. He raised an eyebrow when the blond handed something to him.

"Here," the man said. "Take this and follow me."

Stefan nodded and followed, not saying a word. They walked down strange, unfamiliar hallways and into a large room with a huge circle in the middle. Stefan could see there was water in it and rose to steam. He wondered what this thing was. "What is this?" He asked in a curious tone.

Vladimir looked at him as if he were insane. "This is a bathtub. Have you never seen one before?"

Stefan shook his head. "No sir," he replied. "I had to bathe in the river with the rest of my tribe."

"I see," was all Vladimir said. He took off his black cape, letting it drop to the floor along with his black gloves. He looked at Stefan. "Well don't just stand there, help me."

Stefan walked over, helping Vladimir out of his clothes. Vladimir growled at him. "Hurry up, I don't have all day," he snarled and Stefan fumbled with the buttons to his shirt, gently taking it off and revealing a smooth, pale chest. He wanted to stare and marvel at it, but he knew better than that. He felt his fingers shake when he reached his pants, scenes from his past flashing in his mind. A hand stopped his and Stefan froze. "I can take off my own pants," Vladimir said in a whisper. "You'll take too long."

Stefan didn't know whether to feel insulted or relieved. Vladimir stipped himself and stepped into the water. Stefan just stood there awkwardly until Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Well don't just stand there, come in! You look filthy. I want clean servents."

_So I'm tired of all the pain, all the misery inside_

Stefan quickly removed the long shirt and stepped into the hot water, almost forgetting what water felt like on the skin. The heat was something he had never felt before. It hurt, but then it felt relaxing and good. He noticed Vladimir had gone, but the blond soon emerged from the water, blond hair wet and plastered to his face. He handed Stefan something, a rag. "Wash yourself," he said indifferently.

Stefan took the rag and dipped it in water, washing the dirt and grime off his body. He dipped his head underwater, the curls becoming clean as the dirt was washed out. In a way, it was like he was starting over again. He noticed Vladimir looking at him, motioning for him to do something. "Wash my back," he demanded flatly. Stefan waded over and scrubbed his back gently, amazed at the smoothness of his skin. It felt different.

"Stefan, it's time to get out. Hand me my clothes," Vladimir demanded again. Stefan immediatly got out and handed the blond his clothes. He helped Vladimir put his clothes on, watching as the blond dried his hair. "Come, Vladimir spoke in a whispery tone. "I must go to council with the others."

_And I wish that I could live, feeling nothing but the night_

* * *

The throne room looked different than the last time Stefan saw it. Maybe it was the fact that the circus was no longer there. Or maybe it was because it had been cleaned. Stefan did not know, nor did he really care. He followed Vladimir, remembering to keep silent. Afterall, he had to pretend he wasn't there.

"Oh look, Vladimir brought his new _toy_," a snide voice called out. "He must have become bored with the last one."

_Toy?_

Vladimir just smirked. "You're just jealous, Cezar," he sneered back. "That you don't get Stefan."

"Oh, so that's his name. Pretty cute if you ask me. Will I get to play with him sometime?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "No, he's my servent."

"Uh-huh, sure he is."

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go_

The woman in the center spoke up, her voice dripping with authority. "Enough, you two. I don't care if Vladimir brought his play thing. Now, onto buisness. We need more food brought in. It's becoming difficult to find prey now days."

"Andrada, we just fed last night," a woman with firey red hair said. "We do not need to feed again for a while."

"I know, Horriand. But we will need more delivered."

"That is true, does anyone have any ideas?"

"Oh, I have one!" Anica spoke up, her teeth clashing with a smile. "Why don't we kidnap tribes and have them delivered to us?"

Andrada nodded. "I'll take that into consideration," she turned to Vladimir and looked over his shoulder. "Vladimir, your little servent looks adorable. What's his name?"

"Stefan," Stefan interrupted before Vladimir could say anything. He wanted to hide in the corner when Vladimir glared at him with murderous eyes. He wasn't supposed to speak. What was Vladimir going to do to him?

He stayed silent the rest of the meeting, and when it was done, Vladimir pulled him out into the hallway and slammed him against the wall; Stefan shaking in fear. "I told you not to speak," he hissed lowly. "You'll have to be punished."

_But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know_

**Review please!**


	6. Dying

Now that my tests are done, I can now update more frequently. Wooh! Winter break has finally arrived XD I own nothing, for the most part

Warnings: None

_If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back_

Stefan blinked up at Vladimir, his face remaining passive at the threat of punishment. He smiled wryly at the blond. "I don't mind if you punish me. Kill me, if you want to."

Vladimir glared at Stefan. "You want to die that badly?"

Stefan shrugged. "It's not like I matter anymore, so what's the point?" He felt Vladimir trail cool fingers up his neck, resting on his throat. Stefan kept still, watching and waiting for Vladimir's next move. He only felt a bit of fear when Vladimir leaned down, his cool nose dangerously brushing his neck. Stefan let out a gasp as Vladimir licked it. He looked at the blond. "Wh..what are you? You're not human!"

Vladimir smirked, nuzzling his neck. "Didn't take you long to figure that out."

"You..you're a demon!"

Vladimir shook his head. "No, child. I am not a demon. I am a vampire."

Stefan shook his head. There were no such things as vampires. They were a myth, a wives tail that mothers told their children if they didn't behave. And he had heard quite a few of them. "You're not a vampire," he scoffed in a shaky voice. "You can't be, it's imossible."

Vladimir smirked. "That's what you think," he said, trailing his teeth over Stefan's neck. "I would have thought the same thing if I were in your position."

Stefan put his hands on Vladimir's chest, feeling no movement through it. He wasn't breathing. He reached up and touched his face, reveling in the fact that it was as cool as snow, if not cooler. His eyes were red, as they always were, but they looked a bit darker. He felt Vladimir grab his hands, putting them to his sides and speaking in his ear. "Do you want to die that much?"

Stefan nodded. "I...I do."

"Very well then," Vladimir replied, and he bit down into Stefan's neck. Stefan let out a scream of pain as he felt blood rush out of his body at an alarming speed. His vision began to grow heavy and his head began to spin; cold sweat pouring down his body. He felt Vladimir drop him, a smirk plastered to his face as he watched Stefan. "We'll see if you can bring yourself to live."

_Because everything will change, and it all will fade to black_

* * *

He couldn't remember waking up, all he could remember was feeling darkness consume him. He remembered being in his dreams, curled up in a ball as images of his family, the children of the dark room, and the circus all plauged his mind. Would there be no end? Why did he have to suffer? What did he do wrong? Why him?

_Will tomorrow ever come?_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad if he died, after all, who would miss him? As his mother once said to him so many years ago, "Worthless children really are worthelss." Maybe she was right, maybe he wasn't worth anything.

He didn't want to keep thinking that, he just wanted to die. He couldn't kill himself, and Vladimir pracitcally did it for him, yet why hadn't he felt cold yet? He wasn't in pain, he just wanted to sleep. A sleep that would last forever, yet it wasn't happening. Why? Why wasn't some god letting him die? Did he hate him that much?

_Will I make it through the night?_

Maybe some god had plans for him, though he was unclear on what those plans were. He felt something was wrong, someone was shouting at him. He wished they would stop, it was getting annoying.

"Stefan! Stefan, please wake up!"

He opened his eyes, seeing Aurelius and Antonetta looking at him in worry. He was surprised that they were still alive. He was even more surprised that they looked a bit..healthier, as if they had been fed a lot more food. He tried to sit up, immediatly regretting that and fell back down, feeling nauseas.

"If I were you, I wouldn't get up," a voice said and he looked to see the vampire with glossy dark brown hair, Anica. She looked at him. "You're body needs to recover; Vladimir almost drained you completly."

_Will there ever be a place, for the broken in the light?_

Stefan looked at the brown wool blanket on him. "So vampires do exsist, don't they?"

Anica nodded. "Yes, we do. I'm guessing you didn't take it too well, did you?"

Stefan nodded, feeling slightly more tired than usual. He turned back to Anica. "How long have I been asleep?"

"About two days. Vladimir certainly knew what he was doing, if he purposefully hadn't killed you. I'm surprised at him. Normally, he drains his toys when he's done with them," she shrugged her shoulders. "Or lets me or Cezar have them."

Antonetta looked up at Anica. "Will Stefan be okay?"

_Am I hurting? Am I sad?_

Anica nodded. "I think he should be fine," she replied brightly. "Now, you two go to my room and stay there, I'll be there in a bit." The twins left, leaving Anica alone with Stefan. She smiled and checked his bandages, looking a bit repulsed. "The wounds are going to scar," she said slowly. "That must have been a very strong substance."

Stefan nodded, looking at the scarred flesh. "It was, and it hurt."

"I would imagine so."

_Should I stay or should I go?_

They sat in silence, until a knock at the door came. Anica swiftly and gracefully walked over to it, letting Vladimir come in. He said something to hear and she left, leaving the two of them alone.

"So," Vladimir began smoothly. "You didn't die."

Stefan nodded, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "Yes," he said wearily. "I didn't die."

"And why not?"

Stefan glared at the blanket. "I don't know, something inside me wouldn't let me. I can never die, isn't that funny?"

Vladimir shook his head. "No, not really," he said flatly. "It must mean you have a strong will."

"Strong will? Why?" Stefan laughed. "I've hated my very exsistence forever! Why would I want to live?" He was now getting into hysterics, feeling tears flow freely down his face. "Why me? What did I do wrong? I should be dead!"

"But you're not."

_I've forgotten how to tell, Did I ever even know?_

Stefan shook his head, his hands now clutching it. "I don't want to live, I really don't. You should have killed me!" He growled and jumped up on shaky legs, running over to Vladimir and grabbing his neck. "Why didn't you kill me? Am I really just a toy? Is that all I am? Another thing that people can use and then dispose of when they're done?"

Vladimir said nothing and easily removed Stefan's hands. Stefan hit Vladimir's chest, the tears falling more frequently. "I hate you, I hate everyone! I hate them so much, I want them to die!"

Vladimir just kept quiet and let Stefan hit him. Stefan let out a frustrated scream and stopped hitting Vladimir; wrapping his arms around him and sobbing into his shirt. All burried emotions that he had not felt for years came up and he sobbed them out. Vladimir didn't do anything. Not that he wanted him to, Vladimir did not seem like the comforting type. Yet, his very prescence was enough.

_Can I take another step? I've done everything I can_

He clutched onto the vampire for what seemed for hours, until the sun went down and he finally stopped crying. He didn't let go of Vladimir in that entire time period. Not even once.

_All the people that I meet, I will never understand_

**Review please!**


	7. Six years

Merry Christmas! And happy new year and winter to all of you that don't celebrate Christmas! I own nothing excpet for the ten members of the Romanian coven minus Vladimir and Stefan! Please review!

Warnings: Naked people, burned heads

* * *

"Stefan, lace my cape tighter. It's too lose."

Twenty-two year old Stefan smiled and walked towards his lord with ease, tightening the lace on his cape. "You're so fussy, my lord," he teased lightly, knowing full well Vladimir didn't care. "Are you never pleased?"

"Hmph, I'm pleased when things are done correctly."

Stefan smiled even wider. "And how often does that happen?"

"Not enough."

_I am the servent, and you are the king_

Stefan just shook his head, noting in the fact that he was almost Vladimir's height. Just an inch or two below. It seemed like only yesterday that he was a scrawny child plauged by the dream of dying. Not that he didn't dream of that, but he liked serving Vladimir. He felt important when he did. He laced the cape and then faced Vladimir. "There you go," he said briskly. "All fixed."

Vladimir nodded. "I see," he said. "I'm glad you know your job, oh and one thing..."

"I know," Stefan interrupted. "I'm not to leave the room when neighboring vampires come visiting. Honestly, I'm not a child."

Vladimir nodded. "Well you haven't disobyed me yet, so I will be leaving now," he said and he left the room, leaving Stefan behind. Stefan sat down on the bed that Vladimir let him have. He stretched out, placing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. He knew that in evenings while he was sleeping, Vladimir would be reading, or watching him sleeping. He used to be creeped out by that, but now, he was used to it.

"Stefan! Stefan!"

Stefan turned to see the twins running to him, smiles on their faces. He smiled at his friends and nodded to them. "Aurelius, Antonetta, what is it? Surely you know we can't leave our master's quarters while they're busy with political affairs. It would spill trouble."

Antonetta pouted. "But we're bored and besides, I don't think Lady Anica and Lord Vladimir will mind if we spend the day together."

Aurelius nodded. "Besides, they don't want us to cause trouble. Not that we do, but you know what I mean."

Stefan shook his head. "You guys can stay here, I have things to do anyway," he said, pulling out some of Vladimir's clothes and laying them out, deciding which ones Vladimir would like to wear that evening. He decided on a black shirt with intricate patterns and regular black pants. He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair. He turned to his friends. "So, do you want to help me?"

The twins left at the word help and Stefan laughed. He knew the twins hated work and shook his head. Looks like he would have to do all the work by himself. Oh well, no way around it. He made the bed and cleaned the dust off the book shelves of his room. He had lots of books and Stefan hadn't even finished one shelf. After his work was done, he pulled out a book and settled himself down on his bed, flipping through the pages.

"Stefan?"

Stefan looked up to see Vladimir standing the door way. Stefan jumped up, throwing the book down and rushing to his master's side. He looked at him. "What is it?"

"I'm done and I want to bathe."

Stefan nodded and followed Vladimir down the corridors. They stepped into the bathing hall and Stefan helped Vladimir strip, trying to ignore the feelings of doing so. It started when he was twenty and whenever he undressed Vladimir, it was exciting. Vladimir would never let him touch his pants, but Stefan didn't care. He knew the dreams from the circus still affected him.

"Stefan? Are you coming in?"

Stefan nodded and stepped in, looking at Vladimir's back side and feeling heat rise to his cheeks. He tried to lower his heart beat, knowng the vampire would be able to hear it. He scrubbed Vladimir's back and the vampire lolled his head back and rested it on Stefan's shoulder. "It feels good, knowing all that tension is off my shoulders. Egyptian vampires can be bothersome."

Stefan nodded. "I would imagine so," he said slowly. "They keep wanting to expand their territory."

"Amun is certainly a pain, always watching us like a hawk."

Stefan thought for a moment. "Then you should have others watch their moves, see what they're doing."

Vladimir nodded and they stayed in that position for a while, neither of them moving. When they eventually did move, Vladimir sent Stefan back to his room, going back to his coven mates. Stefan walked back quietly, watching the setting sun. He stood in front of the pillars for a moment, thinking of his family. He wondered how they were, or if they were even alive now. It had been nine years now. Katrina would most likely be married.

Stefan leaned against the pillar, his curls falling against his face. His gray-brown eyes looked golden in the sunlight. He was not a bad looking human, that was for sure.

"Hello there, young one."

Stefan turned to see a man walk towards him, a coy smile on his face. He took Stefan's hand; kissed it and looked into his eyes. "What's a human like you doing in a place like this? Haven't they killed you yet?"

Stefan frowned. "Lord Vladimir will not kill me. He has kept me for six years and has no intention to do so."

"You sure about that?"

Stefan nodded. "Quite sure."

The vampire laughed and gave a bow. "Alas, my name is Amenei, from the Egyptian coven."

Stefan nodded. "I'm Stefan."

Amenei smirked and took Stefan by the arm. "I do not know you that well, but I must say; if Vladimir has kept you this long, then he must really like you."

Stefan's face redened. "Oh no, he just likes that I do job well."

Amenei smirked and he brought Stefan's hand to his mouth. "If you think that, I won't tell you wrong," he began sweetly. "But you're a good catch. I wouldn't mind having you around down in Egypt."

Stefan pulled his hand away, feeling slightly nerveous. "That's very flattering, but.."

He felt the man put his lips to his ear, tracing the shell with his tounge. "You intrigue me, Stefan," he whispered. "I wouldn't mind seeing more of you." He let go of Stefan and walked away, trailing his fingers good bye. Stefan shivered and hurried back to his quarters. He laid down on his bed, closing his eyes. What was wrong with some vampires? Why wouldn't they leave him alone?

He was awoken when he heard the door slam open and Vladimir stormed in, pulling Stefan up and then slamming him down, red eyes looking as if they could kill. "Who was that man you were speaking to? Tell me!"

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "His name was Amenei? Why?"

Vladimir got up and stormed out of the room, but not before saying, "It doesn't concern you,"

Stefan shook his head, trying to calm his speeding hearbeat. What was that about? Why would Vladimir care if he had spoken to another vampire? It's not as if Stefan didn't speak to others. His heart beat even quicker when Vladimir came back, blood on his clothes. Stefan raised an eyebrow, but his face paled when he noticed the head in Vladimir's head.

Amenei's head, to be specific.

Stefan took a step back, covering his mouth in horror. "What..what did you do?"

Vladimir chucked the head into his fire place, grinning as the head burned into ashes. "I took care of a problem. No one will be bothering you anymore."

"He wasn't bothering me! He was flirting! That's all!"

Vladimir pulled Stefan by the throat, slamming him against the wall and staring at him mercilessly. Stefan glared at him, becoming annoyed by this behavior. Vladimir glared back, his lips trailing down Stefan's neck. "He touched you, and no one touches my property."

And for the first time in six years, Stefan felt afraid.

* * *

Review please! I got stitches in my toe yesterday and it wans't fun! What a great way to celebrate Christmas T-T


	8. Moonlight

Hey guys! Hope you had a good Christmas or having a great winter! Stitches suck, let me tell you that much. Well, I own nothing. Well, except minor characters. Review!

Warnings: Yaoi

_There's something in the look you give_

Stefan didn't move as Vladimir traced his lips down his throat; he just stood there. The only thing you could hear was the sound of labored breaths coming from the black haired male. He met Vladimir's eyes, trying to draw away from them but was unable to. Vladimir just nuzzled his neck, as if savoring the scent of his blood.

"No one is allowed to touch my property," he mumbled in Stefan's neck. "I don't know who he thought he was, but he can't have you."

Stefan fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Alright, I get it," he said. "No one can have me." He felt Vladimir's grip on him tighten to an almost suffocating grip. It was uncomfortable and he knew the blond knew this, but did not care.

_I can't help myself I fall_

Vladimir just looked back at him, his hand taking his chin and tilting it up. "You're mine, and no one elses."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I a possesion?"

Vladimir's grip tightened. "Since I spared your life six years ago, that's when you became mine. You'll always be mine."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "I'm going to die one day, and then what will you do? I'm not immortal."

"You don't think I haven't thought of that?" Vladimir murmured dangerously. "My poor Stefan, you really don't know me that well, do you?"

Both of them were quiet for a moment, just staring into each others eyes. Stefan moved a little, trying to release himself from Vladimir, but the blond just slammed him back to the wall and not too gently.

_I can't help myself at all_

"I know what you are," Stefan replied, feeling the urge to pull Vladimir closer to him. "You're a vampire."

"Obviously," Vladimir said, his face inches from Stefan's. "And what else do you know about me?

"Well," Stefan began, his breath blowing on Vladimir's face. "You are cold, calculating, and a bit bossy at times."

"Is that all?" Vladimir asked. "There has to be more about me that you know."

"You're also ambitious and rude to some of your clan mates, but you do love them, that I know for sure," His nose was now brushing Vladimir's; their lips brushing as well.

"Well you've done your research," Vladimir chuckled darkly. "It seems you're not as dimwitted as I thought."

"I never was to begin with," Stefan replied. "I have never been stupid. I have never had the chance to be stupid."

Vladimir nodded, running a finger down Stefan's neck. "True, but it if you weren't stupid, why didn't you try to leave this place?"

Stefan had no answer to that. He could have tried to leave all those years ago, but he didn't. He supposed because he felt a sense of duty towards Vladimir for saving his life, but perhaps it was something more. Vladimir leaned forward, taking Stefan's lips into his own and pressed him against the wall, testing to see how far he could go. Stefan didn't reject, but welcomed it in a way. The feeling of being wanted by someone else to him was pure bliss.

_There's something in your touch when we kiss_

His lips felt numb when Vladimir pulled away and he stared into those crimson eyes, wanting more of what he had given him. He reached out and pulled Vladimir back to him, pressing his lips against his again. He felt Vladimir try to deepen the kiss, knowing that the vampire smelled blood on his lip from where he had bit it earlier. Stefan opened his mouth, allowing the blond to get further access.

He felt Vladimir bend him backwards from the wall, trying to get more blood, but was unable to do so. He released Stefan; lips trailing to his neck and stopping there. Stefan looked up at Vladimir. "Are you going to turn me?" He asked.

Vladimir didn't reply, he just bit down into Stefan's neck, drinking blood from him. Stefan sighed, feeling the blood leave his body. This wasn't new for him, Vladimir had drank from him pleanty of times before, but never turned him into a vampire.

_I scream god forgive me please, but I want you on your knees_

He was barely conscious when he felt Vladimir lay him on his bed, gripping his hand tightly. "You'll never leave me Stefan, never. I won't let you."

* * *

"Ugh, I really hate it when he does that," Stefan grumbled as he woke up two days later, feeling sluggish. "Why can't he use someone else?"

No one replied to Stefan, seeing as he was alone in the room. He looked out the window, seeing that the sun was setting. He liked how the sun made the fountain water sparkle. Truly beautiful. He shakily stood up, putting on his boots and heading out the door. He watched as a full moon stood out in the darkness, making the water sparkle again.

Stefan grinned and did something he had wanted to do for a long time. He danced in the moonlight.

_But I don't want to think about it now_

He closed his eyes, twirling around as if he had some invisible partner. The thought of Vladimir dancing around with him crossed his mind, but he shook it off. As if the vampire would do such a thing. He leaped in the air, remembering a dance he had learned back in his old tribe. Two turns, two sways to the right with one hand on the hip and the other in the air, a few turns to the left and then a leap.

The moves felt almost foreign to him now; he hadn't done them in such a long time. He was glad he didn't trip or fall. He just liked dancing in the moonlight, feeling almost peaceful. He wished he could do it forever, but that couldn't happen. Eventually, Vladimir would bore of him and then kill him. When he did do that, Stefan wished in could be in the moonlight.

"What are you doing?"

Stefan stopped dancing, seeing as Vladimir was standing in front of him with a frown on his face. Stefan nodded at him, crossing his arms. "I'm dancing," he responded calmly. "Problem?"

Vladimir shook his head. "No, but if you're going to dance, you should at least have a partner."

Stefan laughed, in spite of himself. "You're offering to be my partner? That's quite amusing."

Vladimir smirked and gave a mock bow to him. "Care to dance?"

"Why not?" Stefan smirked, taking the hand and feeling Vladimir pull him tighter to his chest. "It could be interesting to see you fail at dancing."

_I know I won't get out if I fall in_

They danced for what seemed hours, when in reality, it was only thirty minutes or so. Much to Stefan's surprise, Vladimir was actually a very good dancer. He lead Stefan around the fountain with ease. Stefan looked at him, a question crossing his mind. "Vladimir," he began. "About what happened the other day..."

"It was nothing," Vladimir responded cooly. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Could've fooled me."

Vladimir smirked, tilting Stefan's chin. "Why, do you want it to be something? Stefan, do you have _feelings_ for me?"

Stefan felt his heart race and heat rise up to his face. "N..No...I was just wondering!" He spat out, feeling somewhat stupid.

_So I don't want to think about it now_

Vladimir shook his head. "Alright then, it was nothing," He let go of Stefan, kissing his extended fingers. "Goodnight, Stefan." He slightly murmured and walked away gracefully.

_It's dark in my imagination_

Stefan watched him go, his fingers feeling slightly cold from where Vladimir had kissed them. What had happened? He wasn't supposed to feel flustered over his master. It was weird. But it wouldn't be the first time he had been with a man. But the way he was with Vladimir, it was like he had never been with anyone.

_It's dark in my imagination._

Yes, whatever Vladimir was doing to him, it was weird


	9. Drug

Hiyas! I'll make this short. I own nothing but minor characters. Please reaview!

Warnings: None

_Staring back at you, staring back at me,_

Stefan stared moodily at the people around him, standing in the corner by himself. The coven had been raided by some humans and they were now laughing over the humans they had captured, picking out the ones they wanted to drink or ones they might want to turn. Stefan paid no mind to this. If this was how they survived, who was he to judge?

He raised his eyes when he heard Vladimir laugh, watching as the ashy blond pulled a man out from the cage and sinking his teeth into his neck. The man flailed in his arms and then went lifeless. Vladimir tossed him to the ground, whipping his lips and speaking to Cezar. Stefan pursed his lips, looking away and crossing his arms in a bored fashion. Why was he even here? He wasn't a blood sucker.

_Inside of our own closed off world,_

He felt a hand rest on his sholder, seeing Anica with a smile on her face. "Stefan," she began lightly. "You look like a child pouting. What is wrong?"

Instead of telling her some lie, he found himself telling her the truth. One could never lie to Anica, she just wasn't that kind of person. If you tried lying to her, she would stop you and make you tell her the truth. And she was just a normal vampire, not like some of the others that Stefan had run into before. Those ones were just...strange.

Anica nodded her head, looking at him with bright red eyes. "Just as I figured," she said. "You've got it bad."

Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Anica just nodded, talking more to herself now. "You want him. He wants you. It's that obvious."

Stefan shook his head. "Vladimir does not want me."

"You sure? From what you just told me, that's usually how a possesive mate acts."

Stefan scoffed. "We're not mates. We never will be."

Anica just smiled. "Stefan, Stefan, Stefan," she tisked. "Never say never. It has a funny way of acting in reverse."

Stefan just shook his head and Anica just sighed. She walked away from him, heading over to some of her coven members. Stefan just stayed by his spot at the wall, watching the twins chat with their mistress.

_Acting oblivious, but yet we both pretend,_

Stefan closed his eyes, reopeing them when he felt a prescence next to him. Smirking, he looked at Vladimir with amused eyes. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Vladimir smirked as well. "I'm pretty close to the actual thing."

Stefan looked down to the object sloshing around in his hand. "What's that?"

_That our intoxication might be sensed,_

Vladimir looked down at the object. "It's for you. You're not a vampire, so I thought you might be thirsty."

Stefan raised an eyebrow at it. Vladimir going out of his way to get him something? That didn't sound right. "You doing something for someone? Sounds a bit suspicious."

Vladimir shook his head. "I'm just trying to be thoughtful," his eyes stared into Stefan's coolly. "Take it if you want, I don't care. It would just show that you are rude when someone is hospitable to you."

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll take it," he brought the drink to his lips, feeling the wine burn down his throat. It was bitter; and he liked it. "This is good." He told Vladimir quietly.

_As time passed by, I feel that my heart,_

He didn't even notice the faint trace of a smirk grace his master's lip.

* * *

"This is just ridicolous," Stefan grumbled to himself as he, Antonetta, and Aurelious cleared the room of bodies. "Why can't they clean up their own mess."

"They're just lazy," Antonetta replied, ignoring the look her twin gave her. "They think highly of themselves. Why would they clean?"

Stefan nodded. "You're right. Lazy vampires."

_Must keep hidden, so I may approach,_

Aurelious swallowed nerveously. "You two do realize, they are able to hear us."

Antonetta smirked. "So? Anica won't let them kill us. Not yet, anyway," she finished bitterly. A hard look crossed into her eyes, but it soon vanished when their mistress walked in. "Lady Anica, how are you?" she asked in a cheerful tone.

Anica looked at the three of them with a smile. "I'm doing good," she answered softly. "How's the cleaning?"

"Gross," Stefan answered bluntly. "Why do you guys have to make a mess?"

Anica just laughed. "Becuase we love to torture you three with chores."

The three of them rolled their eyes, Anica laughing even harder. She patted the twin's heads. "Tell you what," she began. "I'll help you, and they we can go play."

The twins looked delighted with that idea and Stefan just smiled, shaking his dark curly head. The twins would be enthusiastic about anything. As long as it didn't deal with work.

_I heave a sigh, Because around you,_

Anica turned to Stefan, holding a bucket. "Stefan, why don't you go get more water? Fresh water will clean the blood easier."

Stefan nodded, taking the bucket and walking out of the door. The walk to the well was painful. His vision was begining to swirl and he was starting to see black dots in his vision. He shook his head, but that only made him feel worse. What was going on? He was fine a few seconds ago, so what was the deal. He leaned against the well, panting and sweating until he slumped against the stone mass, his eyes closing and now feeling drowsy.

_I feel far from myself,_

* * *

**_(Vladimir)_**

_In my ordianry love, my heart pounds,_

He watched the younger male silently as he slept, a small smirk gracing his pale lips. How foolish the younger man had been, taking that wine from him. He should have trusted his insticts and not taken the wine.

_And I, will set up my trap for you,_

Vladimir shifted in his chair, yearing to touch Stefan's face. He looked like a baby when he slept, as if he were full of peace and sweet dreams. But he knew better. Stefan would never be peacefull. He wondered how many times he had to watch him as he had a fit in his dreams; plauges from that circus swirling fresh in his mind. He wouldn't comfort him, but he felt a small sliver of sympathy.

Now, things seemed different. Stefan's nightmares came less and less now, but when they did, he wanted to hold Stefan. Hold him and tell him everything would be alright. This was odd for him, he did not comfort others, he told them to suck it up and move on with life. But with Stefan, everything was different.

_Even though I'm eagerly after you,_

He had told his mother his problems, and she just smiled and told him to accept the feeling. He scoffed at that and asked Dorin and Horriand, who were mates. Dorin had grinned at him and clapsed him on the shoulder saying, "Congrajulations my friend, I knew it wouldn't be long." Horriand just smiled gently and told him that was the feeling most vampires had around the one they desired the most, their mate.

Vladimir had been repulsed at the idea of Stefan being his mate. Sure, they were the same age in human years, but Vladimir had at least a hundred years before him. Stefan seemed like a child. But he was growing and aging everyday. He knew it would only be a matter of time before he wrinkled with age and died. The thought of Stefan dying made him ache with worry. He would not Stefan go that easy.

_I won't leave any trace,_

He thought over the events of last night, replaying them in his head. Earlier that day, he had sent another servent into a nearby village. He had told the servent he needed some drug that would put someone into sleep a while after taking it. The servent returned later that evening with a drug he called Cantarella. Vladimir hidden the drug in his coat pocket all day, fingering the vile in his hand.

_Things are not his clear, my words seem all sincere,_

Getting Stefan to take the drug was another story. He couldn't have just walked up to him and asked him to drink it, Stefan was not stupid. And he didn't want to force it down his throat, Stefan would panic. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Stefan. So he had to sweet talk him into drinking it. He had hidden the contents inside some wine, hoping that the younger male would drink it.

_And you begin letting your guard down,_

Much to his pleasure and relief, Stefan had reluctantly taken the drink.

_There's something you should know, about this deep drug,_

He knew Stefan would not know he had drank a poisoned drink, but he could not help but smirk as he sipped the wine through full, pink lips. Even when Stefan went to bed, he was not aware of the drug circulating in his body.

_You thought you could drink it down,_

The next day, he had been fidgety. He knew it was only a matter of time before the drug's effects would take its tole on Stefan. He had followed him all day, making sure he would be the one to grab him when he collapsed. When he found him by the well, he was pleased that the drug was working.

_Rusting from time, the chains fall apart,_

He brought Stefan to another room in the castle, smashing the key with his fist until it was nothing but dust. There would be no way that Stefan could leave.

_You run away with no where to go,_

And now he waited. Waited for the moment when Stefan would wake up. And he would be ready.

_The seconds echo by, the more you try to fight_

**Well Vladimir, possesive much? Well, review please! Song was Cantarella by Kaito Shion**


	10. Change

**I'm so glad you guys have been reviewing so far. I swear, you guys are what keep this going, so thanks! I don't own Twilight and never will. Also, feel free to review.**

**Warnings: M/M Sex, so if you have a problem with lemons, just skip over it. It won't be too explicit**

_Let me just stay, inside of you, I see,_

When Stefan awoke, he immediatly pressed a hand to his forehead. His head ponded inside of his skull and he let out a groan. Blinking a few times, he noticed that he was not in Vladimir's room. Infact, he didn't even recognize the room. There were no windows, only a door. He slowly got out of bed, walking slowly and quietly to the door and tried to open it.

"You won't be able to open it, Stefan," a calm, amused voice called out. "I destroyed the key."

Stefan turned to see Vladimir sitting in a chair, a patient look on his face. Stefan frowned, returning to the bed and sat on it, facing his master with irritated eyes. "Vladimir," he growled. "What is this?"

_Myself,_

Vladimir stood up, turning to the bed and sat next to the dark haired male, inching ever so slightly next to him. Their hands slightly brushing; Stefan scooted a bit farther. Vladimir kept on advancing, his eyes downcast. "I finally have you," he said faintly.

"What?"

Vladimir looked into him with crimosn eyes. "I finally have you."

_Hiding in your memories,_

Before Stefan could reply, Vladimir pounced on him. Stefan looked at him with wide eyes as Vladimir pinned his wrists above his head. "Vladimir, enough! What is this all about? Explain yourself!"

He felt Vladimr trail a kiss down his forehead lightly, red eyes never leaving his brown ones. "I want you," the blond replied. "And even if you don't want me, I'll still have you."

Stefan stared up at him. "Why me?"

Vladimir didn't reply at first, but then his lips twisted into a smirk. "You always ask that, don't you?"

_Too be linked with the scent of your sweat,_

Stefan let out a small smirk of his own. "I suppose I do," he said softly. "Why do you want me?"

Vladimir didn't look at him. "Because whether I accept it or no, I need you."

"How so?"

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "Before you came here, life was dull. Then when I first saw you, I knew that I needed you. Funny though, at first I hated you for making me need someone."

Stefan's smirk fell. "Being hated isn't a new feeling for me."

_I might merely be affected,_

Vladimir nodded. "I know," he paused for a moment. "But I don't hate you now."

Stefan sighed. "Could you get off me now? It's getting harder to breathe."

Vladimir increased the preassure on his wrists. "No."

_In my ordinary love, my heart pounds, and I,_

He felt Vladimir press his lips down to his neck, nuzzling it and kissing it. "You smell so good," he mumbled into the crook of his neck. "Your blood is intoxicating."

Stefan grimaced. "Thanks."

_Will set up my trap for you,_

Stefan winced a little when he felt the vampire press a bruising kiss to his lips, shoving his tounge down his throat. Stefan groaned, feeling slightly invaded, yet at the same time, a warm feeling was a settling in his chest. To his surprise, he didn't feel the urge to push Vladimir away. Though, it wasn't as if Vladimir had no intention of stopping.

Stefan felt a shiver run down his spin as Vladimir let go of his wrists with one hand, the one hand trailing down to Stefan's hip and trailing down to his drawstring pants, pulling on the thread.

_Even though I'm eagerly after you, all I hear,_

He let out a tiny little groan as Vladimir went lower and licked his jaw, trailing kisses all over it until he went down to his collar bone and lower. He felt hands press down on his thighs and rear end. He gasped as he felt hardness in his pants and moaned softly. Vladimir looked up at him, stopping for a moment. He looked into his eyes. "You know, I'm not ever letting you escape.

Stefan looked up at him, a soft smile on his face. "Then don't let me."

_Please capture me,_

Stefan wrapped his arms around the blonds neck, bringing him back down to a kiss and running his tounge along his bottom lip. Vladimir took no time in reacting and immediatly pressed down on Stefan's hips. Their hips grinded against each other, causing friction that made both of them groan deeply. It wasn't long before clothes were removed and both of them stroking and pumping each others cocks in a rough fashion.

_Let me just say, inside of you, I see myself,_

It wasn't until Vladimir lowered his head to Stefan's hardened cock and pressed his lips against it. Stefan clutched the ashy blond locks and pulled at them, lips quivering with anticipation and desire. Vladimir would not be merciless. He nipped at the flesh in his mouth and licked it slowly with his tounge, eventually taking the whole length in his mouth and sucking on it.

Stefan could not take it anymore. His semen exploded in Vladimir's mouth and the vampire absorbed in greedily, as if it were prized blood. He grabbed Stefan's legs and wrapped them around his hips. "You ready?" he murmured softly.

_Hiding in your memories,_

Stefan nodded, knowing the blond would not take no for an answer. He entered Stefan swiftly, thrusting and pounding his way in. Stefan was not quiet about his pleasure and he gasped and screamed in pleasure. Vladimir let out a couple groans and moans, stroking Stefan's cock and squeezing it. With every thrust he got deepper until he finally exploded into Stefan.

_Too be linked with the scent of you sweat,_

Vladimir collapsed lightly on Stefan, being careful as to not crush him. Stefan let out heavy breaths, sweat lacing his body and trailing his fingers over Vladimir's face. "If we could do this everyday," he murmured breathlessly.

"We could," Vladimir answered.

"Then change me," Stefan requested, feeling Vladimir come closer to his neck.

"It will hurt," Vladimir mumbled.

Stefan smiled in amusement. "It's not like pain is new to me. Please, go ahead."

_I might merely be affected_

With that, Vladimir bit down. And Stefan felt his life end.

**Review please! And the song was the same one from the last chapter!**


	11. Revenge

**Heyas, this story is just about done. I will admit, working on this one has been challenging. I had so many options on how to go with it, but I like how it is going. Kudos to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and favorited this one. Seriously, it was you guys and your reviews that made me fill with inspiration. Does that make sense? Anyway, I don't own Twilight. Please review! :D**

_(Day 1)_

The first thing he felt, was intense pain. Like a fire had been lit inside his body. At first, he screamed until he felt his throat had been burned away. Now, only whimpers escaped from him. He felt Vladimir stay with him, speaking soothing words to him. He knew the blond would not comfort him physicaly, but his words reminded him he was not dead.

Pain flashed through his body, becoming more intense as the hours went by. He curled up and twitched as if he were possesed, sometimes even falling off the bed he was on. Vladimir had picked him up, of course, but Stefan didn't care. The only thing he cared about was escaping the pain. For a moment even, he thought he saw this light. Very bright and warm, but everytime he went near it, it became farther and farther away. He wondered what it meant, but decided it was unimportant. The burning pain still coursed throughout his body.

The pain was unbearable. He blinked heavily, seeing Vladimir's face become fuzzier and fuzzier until he closed his eyes.

_(Day 2)_

In a small way, the venom reminded him of his parents. Funny, since only pain brought about the memories of them. He remembered the pain he felt when they would hit him. He remembered the way his brothers and sister would stand there and smirk, sometimes even laughing at his pain. Remembering those memories, made the pain hurt even more.

He then thought back to the dark room and the circus. There had been even more pain there. The rotting apples had burned his skin, scarring the flesh permanantly. He almost retched at the thought of it. The burning sensation reminded him just of the harsh chemical. As if the Ringmaster were still here, dumping the substance in his mouth and letting it course through his body.

_(Day 3)_

By the third day, the pain had stopped. It had slowly retreated, but a bit of it was still in his throat. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to open just yet. He still felt as if he were in a dream like state.

"Vladimir, are you sure about this? Turning someone?"

He heard Anica's voice. Strange, did someone break the door down?

"I'm sure, besides, he wanted it anyway."

That was Vladimir's voice. He heard footsteps enter the room and someone sit down on the bed. He opened his eyes, and almost jumped. Everything was in sharp focus. He could see everything and if he were still human, it would have made his head hurt. He felt Anica press a hand on his shoulder. "Stefan," she began. "I know this is a lot to take in, but-"

"Where's Vladimir?" He interrupted. He felt someone press beside him and he instantly knew it was Vladimir. The blond looked down at him with his trademark smirk.

"I'm here," he said. "You look good."

Anica rolled her eyes. "You need to feed him, Vladimir. I don't think your mother would be happy to have a newborn tearing around the place."

Vladimir shook his head. "Do we have any humans around at the moment?"

"Nope, we're getting some more brought in tomorrow."

Vladimir sighed irritably. "He can't wait till tomorrow, he needs to feed now," Vladimir grumbled, running a hand through his hair. He paused for a moment before a cruel smirk graced his lips. "Stefan, do you remember where your old village is?"

Stefan nodded. "How could I forget?"

Vladimir just chuckled and extended his hand. "Then shall we?"

* * *

Finding the village had been trickier than Stefan had anticipated. He and Vladimir practically tore through the countryside, asking around the area for the village. They had been given directions and quickly made their way towards it. It was sundown when they arrived, and Stefan was almost shocked at what he saw.

The village was so small now, hardly anyone around. He lifted the cloak over his head and travled around it until he found his old home. In the yard, he could see his father heading in the door, and through a window, he could see his mother cooking dinner. They were different now, older. Stefan felt anger rise in him and he felt Vladimir's lips on his ear.

"Go for it."

Stefan barred his teeth and walked in the door. His parents looked surprised, but then the surprise turned to dread. His mother stood up, backing up a little. "St...Stefan..."she stuttered. "Wh...what...how?"

"Hello mother, father," he snarled. "I'm home."

His father stood in front of his mother. "What are you doing here? I sold you!"

Stefan smirked. "I became free," he began. "You want to know what they did? They locked me in a dark room with other children, and experimented on us. I was put in a circus and RAPED FOR ENTERTAINMENT!" He shouted, his parents faces twisting into horror. "But I was brought salvation and now, I'm powerful."

He grabbed his father, flipping over the table. He sunk his teeth into his throat, draining him of his blood. He tossed the body to the ground and turned to his mother. She screamed, but he cut her off by grabbing her neck, draining her as well. The house was on fire now. Vladimir stood outside, clapping his hands in amusement. "Well done, but you should feed a little more."

Stefan wasted no time. He found his brothers and their families in no time. His brothers cried, begging for mercy, but Stefan did not listen. He quickly drained them and moved on. His thirst was becoming bearable, almost fixed, but there was still one person he needed to find. Katrina, his little sister.

He searched until he found her, holding a child in her arms. She looked happy, bouncing the child in her arms. He walked into her house, seeing the shocked expression on her face. "St..Stefan," she said slowly, putting the little boy down. "You're alive?"

He nodded, but did not say anything. The little boy looked up at him with brownish-gray eyes. Stefan stared at him, seeing as the child had his eyes. He wasted no time in killing her, the child began to scream, but Stefan ignored him. The child looked at him with tear filled eyes. "I hate you"! he cried. "You demon!"

Stefan just walked past him, leaving the child to cry out for help. Vladimir appeared next to him. "I'm surprised you didn't kill that brat."

Stefan just shrugged. "He'll die anyway. I'll just let him suffer."

Vladimir just laughed and kissed him, licking away the blood on his mouth. "She tasted good."

Stefan smirked. "That she did."

* * *

It was morning when they arrived back, the two of them walking slowly into the main room. Vladimir linked his arm into Stefan's, grinning. "You ready?"

Stefan nodded, smiling as well. "Ready."

Vladimir oppened the door, immediatly greeted by ten other vampire eyes. Andrada looked at him with a smile and she stood from her throne, beckoning them towards her. "Welcome Stefan," she said with grace. "Welcome to the Romanian coven."

* * *

**Don't forget to review!**


	12. 1500 years later

**Last chapter! Omg I know, right? Since you guys have been totally awesome, I might even post a side story to this one. Only it will be about Vladimir's background ;) Well, I don't own Twilight and all that jazz. This chappie might be a little on the short side.**

Warnings: None

**Present day, December 2006**

"So that's your story? That was really sad."

The two Romanians looked down at Renesmee, who was looking at Stefan with sad eyes. Stefan just shook his head. "It was a long time ago, child. It doesn't even bother me anymore. It is almost like reading a book."

Renesmee looked doubtful. "But that was your past. Why wouldn't it bother you?"

Stefan sighed. "Because it was a long time ago. I have no need to look back. The only thing that bothers me is when the Volturi killed my _real _family. That is what bothers me."

Renesmee shifted to another position. "But what happened to the twins?"

Stefan leaned back. "They died eventually, I was there. But they weren't upset about it, they were at a point in their human life where it was okay. Anica was devestated, she really did love them in a way.

"Isn't Anica dead now?" Renesmee asked.

Vladimir rolled his eyes. "We just tolled you the Volturi killed our family. Of course she's dead. She was not spared."

Renesmee looked at the ground. "I still find your story sad," she turned to Vladimir. "And your mother, she's dead too."

Vladimir nodded. "Yes, she's dead. Now do you see why we want to avenge them?

Renesmee nodded and stood up, heading towards the door where Bella and Edward were waiting for her. She turned to the Romanians one last time. "I still think revenge is wrong, but I guess I can understand."

She left, leaving Vladimir and Stefan alone. Stefan leaned his head on Vladimir's shoulder. "To think, she actually listened to my story."

Vladimir smirked. "She seemed interested enough, but I don't think her mother would like her to listen to something like that. It's a pretty gruesome tale. You even included sex."

Stefan let out a deep chuckle. "Oh, it wasn't too explicit," he paused. "Next thing we'll know, she'll be wanting to know your story."

Vladimir shook his head. "It's not very interesting."

"Well I found it interesting."

Vladimir didn't reply, but he moved. Adjusting their bodies so that Stefan was beneath him. He grinned down at him. "I still remember drugging you."

"I hated that drug. It gave me a headache."

Vladimir snorted and pressed a kiss to the place where he had bit Stefan. "To think," he began. "Only a couple hundred years later, the Volturi took everything from us."

Stefan placed a hand up to Vladimir. "We'll get it back."

Vladimir grinned evily. "We will."

**Not very long, but hey. I wonder if anyone would want to hear Vladimir's story? Hmmmmm well, I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you guys!**


End file.
